


What they never knew

by jaredkleinmankinky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredkleinmankinky/pseuds/jaredkleinmankinky
Summary: It's Jared's first day of Sophmore year, no friends, his Dad is at war, the only good thing in his life is Connor Murphy. The only thing is, he has no idea Jared is there. This is a story about hidden feelings, friendship, and death.





	1. How it began

I was walking down Henderson Avenue on my way to my first day of Sophmore year, I was not ready. You see, at the end of last year, I had a huge fight with my friends resulting in them leaving me, leaving me completely alone. So yeah, I could think of much better ways to be spending today, but I guess it this day bound to come. I finally reached the school and my heart nearly burst out of my chest. There he was. Connor Murphy. Connor was this guy in my year, he kept to himself and well, was just incredibly cool. As far as I know, he didn't have any friends. I wanted to talk to him so badly! Even just a quick hello in the corridor, but no, I am just that incredibly awkward guy that's in your classes. I realised way too late that I was staring at him, we made eye contact, I ran. 

I entered the school, and almost instantly saw Evan Hansen. Evan was a family friend of ours who look, he's really a great guy but I don't really want to tell him that, so, I've made up an excuse that I only hang out with him so my parents will pay for my car insurance. Complete bullshit. "Hey, Evan!" I said as I put my stuff in my locker. "Yeah, hey Jared." "What's wrong with you?" I asked in a polite teasing manner. "Oh, nothing! Just same old. Happy to be back at school?" He asked. "God no. Let's see, Dad's gone away to war, Mom's all sad, I'm stuck in this stupid town, I'm stuck in this stupid school, and oh yeah! I have no friends." "Well, I mean I'm your. Nevermind." "Look, Evan. we're family friends. There's a big difference." "Is there he asked, he seemed sad. "Look, I've gotta get to class but we'll talk later. "Oh. Ok. Bye." Evan said as I walked away. I should probably be nicer to him, but I don't really wanna show that I'd be friends with him. "Ahh, sorry!" Some tall guy just ran into me. "Yeah, watch where you're going tall ass!" I looked up and my heart dropped. It was Connor. He looked angry. "To be honest, I don't appreciate being called tall ass. "What? Tall ass? No, no! I said, uhh. Watch where you're going jackass." WHY!? Why do I say these things? He gave me an extremely dirty look so I walked away, mumbling apologie before I did anything worse.

I spent the rest of the day regretting everything, I didn't focus at all which meant me embarrassing myself in front of everyone in my English class when my teacher asked a question and it just went straight through my head. I spent history deciding what to do, should I leave it with Connor and just move on, or should I make things right? The second the bell rang I had made up my mind. I was leaving school when I saw his beautiful, long, brown hair moving as he walked. "Hey, Connor!" I shouted. He looked around, after thinking things over for a few seconds, he waited for me to catch up. "Look, I just wanted to apologise about earlier. I don't know why I said that it honestly just slipped out! I didn't even mean it, I honestly love your hair so much and-" "It's fine" He said with an air of saying it so I'd leave him alone. "Seriously I really regret it! Look, to be perfectly honest." Oh no, don't do it, Jared. "I like you. I like you a lot." He looked confused but happy confused. "I've had a thing for you since about 5th year. And look I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I can't keep it in anymore." "Uhh. Wow. I don't really know what to say to be perfectly honest. I'm definitely flattered, but yeah can I come back to you tomorrow?" Wow. He doesn't hate me? "Yes! Of course, bye!" I ran off home. 

 


	2. A Wish Come True

"Hey, Mom. I'm home." I said as I locked the door. "Oh! Hi, sweetie! Could you please come down here?" She asked with a strange happiness to her voice. "Uhh, sure." I walked down to the living area and- "SUPRISE!!" About 20 people jumped out of various hiding spots like furniture, tables, Uncle Jerry even hid under the rug. "Hahaha, thanks, guys." Now that I was here everyone seemed much happier, not that I was here, but because they could now eat. "How was school, honey? Did your friends get you anything?" She read my face "I'll explain later," I said as I walked away to talk to Heidi Hansen. As much as I appreciated everyone coming over to celebrate my birthday, I really wished that I could be spending it with friends. As I was in deep conversation with my cousin, Jeremy about video games, the lights went off. As we all noticed the small red flames, a chorus of happy birthday sang to me. "Make a wish honey," Mom said, "Make it a good one." I wished for one thing, and one thing only. _"I wish for Connor to love me."_ As I thought that wonderful thought, I blew the candles out and we were consumed by darkness.

I had just finished, well, 'pleasuring myself' when my Mom walked in. "Hey, honey. What's wrong?" She took my silence as an invitation to sit down, "Talk to me." I sighed, "Well, it's just, I thought that my 'friends' would just forget about our fight last year and it'd be like nothing ever happened. But today none of them would even look at me. "Oh, Jared. I'm so sorry. If only your Dad were here to talk to you. I know you don't like confiding in me, but I'm always here. It's my job to cheer you up, you know that right?" "Yeah, Mom. Look, I'm really tired, do you mind if I just go to sleep?" She nodded, kissed me on the forehead and then left. She's right. I probably should confide in her, it's just, what if she doesn't accept me? What if she kicks me out of the house for being gay? As soon as I heard her door close, I got up and went over to my mirror. "I'm gay. I'm gay." My reflection just stared back, "I am homosexual. I am a full on, absolutely, 100% gay." It was weird, all I did was tell myself something I'd known for years, and yet, I felt like so much weight was lifted from my shoulders. As if by coming to terms with it, all my inner demons just vanished. _"I'm going to tell Mom tomorrow."_ WIth this decided, I hopped back into bed and fell asleep.

"So. I was thinking about what you said last night, a lot. And wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but it turns out that I think I'm in love with you." I didn't know what to say, "Can I, show you something?" I nodded and he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. After a few minutes of walking, we were at his house, we walked inside, nobody was home. "Your house is really nice!" I said. As I went to ask why we were here he put his finger over my lips. "Shhhhh, just come with me." I didn't need telling twice, I followed him into, what seemed to be his room. "So, why are we-" He pushed me onto his bed, "Just be quiet, live in the moment." He took his shirt off. Ok, so I guess he wasn't going to murder me, no, this was much more than that. He walked over to me and slowly pulled my shirt off as well. He began crawling on top of me, a dominant grin on his face. "Finally," he moaned, trailing kisses up my neck. "All mine." I moaned as he found a sweet spot on my neck and began sucking, this made my hips thrust upwards despite my best efforts to stop them. Connor just grinned, moving up to my mouth and kissing me deeply, almost as if drugging me into a permanent state of pleasure. It was my turn now, I pulled him off the bed. He was standing, looking down on me with a sexy smile on his face, it was clear to me now that we were both horny as fuck. I was kneeling by his feet, I looked up at him, scared that I wouldn't be allowed to do this, but he looked ready. I took his ripped jeans off, FUCK! His bulge was staring me in the face, I told myself to keep cool, don't rush things, just live in the moment. Now that his jeans were off Connor looked even bigger. All I wanted to do was pull down his boxers and touch, feel every vein in this erection, but I couldn't give in. I placed him back, laying down on the bed and crawled up myself, pulling down my own pants as I did so. Taking a deep breath to ease my nerves, I reached forward to his ear and stuck my tongue out, licking the tender skin behind it. He let out a groan as I did so, leaving saliva to drip down his face to his neck. I smirked at his pleasured face and rubbed his inner thigh. We connected lips, this was amazing. I'd never felt like this before, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and we began making out. 

Now we both laid on top of each other, covered in sweat, erections rubbing against each other, our only clothes being our boxers. I took this to my advantage as I decided to try something new. Connor's face turned to surprise as I moved my hips a little, making my erection gently slide along his. I did this a few times, back and forth, rubbing them together as we both moaned. Then, neither of us could take it anymore. Connor pulled off his boxers revealing his massive manhood, and I followed with my own. Letting the air rush to me was incredible, and it only made me harder. Connor bit his lip suggestively, before bucking his hips into mine, rubbing our naked bodies together in a motion that has me leaking pre cum like a fountain. I groaned as we rubbed together, so close to penetration. All I'd have to do is turn around. I waited though, I got off the bed sitting Connor up as I did so. I stared at his pulsing erection as I slowly dragged my tongue along-

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Great, first sexual experience was just a dream. Just what I need.


End file.
